poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 6: Whopper Cries Uncle
Previous Episode<---->Next Episode Whopper Cries Uncle is the 6th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. When Whopper's Uncle JR comes for a visit, the Pound Puppies and Holly disguise themselves as a wealthy family in order to impress him. Plot Whopper's Fantasy The ground begins to shake and the Pound Puppies suddenly see a giant squeaky toy standing in front of them. The squeaky toy grabs Cooler by the shirt and was about to eat him. Just then, Whopper(In his Wonder Whopper costume) saves Cooler and sends the giant squeaky toy flying. The Pound Puppies congratulate Whopper for saving Cooler. Present Whopper has just told his story of how he save the day. However, the Pound Puppies didn't believe him. Whopper told them that his story isn't true "except for the facts". The Pound Puppies insisted that Whopper should stop telling tall tales. Just then, the Pound Puppies hear a dinner bell and they all rushed inside the building. Just as the Pound Puppies were about to eat, Holly opened a cupboard and there was no dog food at all. Holly stated that she just brought a year's supply of dog food with all of her money and she can't afford to buy more. To make matters worse, she'll have to close down her puppy pound. Whopper tells his idea that his uncle, JR Whopper, is coming to visit and that he is rich. However, no one believed him. At Katrina Stoneheart's house, it was revealed that Katrina has stolen all of the dog food to starve the puppies. Katrina Stoneheart and Brattina are getting ready to attend the National Dog Haters of America convention, where she is just elected for president. Meanwhile, Holly and the Pound Puppies thought for a long time about what they should do about the pound. Just then, Katrina drives by to tell Holly that she is going to the Dog Haters Convention and that she won't be back until midnight. By and by, the Pound Puppies and Holly heard a howl. Howler translates the howl and informs the others that Uncle JR is coming for a visit. The Pound Puppies knew that Whopper is telling the truth. However, Whopper told the others that he lied to his uncle that he is rich, lives in a mansion and owns the puppy pound. The Pound Puppies didn't know what to do until Cooler tells the others that they should impress Uncle JR by disguising themselves as millionares. Moments later, the Pound Puppies put on their disguises and not a moment to soon. Uncle JR arrives at Katrina Stoneheart's house(The place where Whopper says he lives in) and mistakes Cooler for Whopper. But, Cooler informs JR Whopper that he is Jeeves, the butler and is surprise to see his real nephew. Cooler then introduces Uncle JR to Nose Marie(As Scarlett O'Hairy), Bright Eyes(As Countess Von Bowser), Howler(As Count Von Bowser), and Holly(As Fluffy). Whopper then asked Holly to fetch the slippers so he can chew on them. Meanwhile, at the Dog Haters convention, Katrina announces that if she is elected as president, Katrina will hate all dogs. She even stated that all dogs make her sick. Katrina told all the dog haters that they will never find a dog in her house. Down below, Brattina and three other dog haters watch Katrina and applauded. Back at Katrina Stoneheart's house, Whopper and Cooler give Uncle JR a tour around the house and into the pool room. They are unaware that Catgut is watching their every move. After a game of pool, Whopper tells his uncle that he got his techniques from the Minnesota Cats. It was then that Uncle JR reveals that he is scared of cats. Then, Cooler sees Catgut in the doorway and quickly shuts the door, startling Uncle JR. He then tells Uncle JR that he has a cold. Cooler tells the other Pound Puppies that Catgut is in the house and if Uncle JR sees Catgut, the Pound Puppies won't get any money. Uncle JR and Whopper walk into the living room and find Howler playing his violin while Bright Eyes and Cooler sit down. Nose Marie dances around the room(with Catgut under her petticoat). As soon as Uncle JR and Nose Marie dance, Holly enters the living room and sees them dancing. Back at the Dog Hater convention, Katrina has just won the title as president of the Dog Haters of America. Brattina boosts the crowd's spirit while Katrina hands out money for each dog hater. Back at Katrina's house, Whopper insists he and his uncle that they should hang out at a nightclub. Cooler brings Howler to the Bark and Growl Cafe. As before, the patrons of the Bark and Growl Cafe stare ominously at Howler and Cooler. But, Cooler stops them by asking them "who wants to be in show business?". The Bark and Growl Cafe transforms into Chez Whopper. As soon as Whopper, Uncle JR, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes walk in, Cooler, disguised as a waiter, escorts the others to a table and Howler introduces the patrons to Uncle JR. As Nose Marie sings about Uncle JR, he tells Whopper that he has an important matter to discuss about. Meanwhile, Katrina, Brattina, and three dog haters are driving back to her house to make sure Katrina doesn't have any dogs. It wasn't long until the Pound Puppies and Holly discover Katrina at the doorway. The Pound Puppies and Uncle JR hide in the closet as Katrina is scolded by the dog haters under suspicion of being a dog lover. Whopper then confesses to his uncle that he isn't rich, he doesn't live in a mansion, and he is only a puppy. Uncle JR then reveals that he isn't rich either, much to the surprise of the Pound Puppies. Uncle JR appreciates Whopper for telling the truth. Then, they discover their missing dog food. As Katrina opens the door, the closet reveals the Pound Puppies, Uncle JR, and the year's supply of dog food. Angered by Katrina's deceit, the dog haters excluded her from the Dog Haters of America and left. Holly realizes that it was Katrina who stole her dog food and scolded Katrina. Then, Katrina hugs her goddaughter, saying "at least someone appreciates me". The next day, Uncle JR is happy to finally be adopted by a family from Texas. He even reveals that he actually from Milwaukee, not Texas. Whopper promised that now that his uncle is adopted and that he learned that honesty the best policy, he will never lie again. That is until he crosses his fingers behind his back and winks at the audience, leaving the audience to think that Whopper will make up more tall tales. Gallery Whopper Cries Uncle. Voice Cast for Whopper Cries Uncle Trivia Nose Marie's phony name, Scarlett O'Hairy, is inspired by Scarlett O'Hara from the 1939 film, Gone with the Wind. This is the first episode written by Gordon Bressack, who was known as the writer for Tiny Toons Adventures and Bionic Six. The Bark and Growl Cafe makes its returning appearance in this episode. It first appeared in Bright Eyes, Come Home. Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Whopper Category:Written by Gordon Bressack Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes